


This Big Yet Small World

by Redpandaxredpanda



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Fluff, M/M, bubblyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpandaxredpanda/pseuds/Redpandaxredpanda
Summary: For Christmas Mabel gave Dipper a cozy sweater and a chance to meet new people.Dipper meets Will and they become great friends.Meanwhile Dipper meets Bill and begins to hate him.Little did Bill and Will know that they were after the same boy(I suck at summaries)





	1. You Can Change My Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I didn't know if I should post this or not if I have any grammar mistakes let me know or if you have any suggestions! ^^
> 
> Ps don't meet people that you meet online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gave Dipper a sweater and a chance to meet new people.  
> Dipper met Will and they became best friends  
> Dipper also met Bill and they hate each other  
> Little did Bill and Will know that they were going after the same boy.
> 
> (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction and right after posting I had to fix a mistake XD I'm an idiot this is my first fanfiction please enjoy. If there is any mistakes let me know and if you have any feedback let me know. ^^
> 
> Ps don't meet people you meet online

___Dipper POV____

 

"Mabel," I complained. "I thought we weren't going to get each other christmas presents this year." 

"I know but... open it!" Mabel had a huge smile on her face.

I looked at my sister hurrying me to open the gift. I stared down at the present and started to rip the wrappings to shreds. I open the gift to find a over-sized knitted sweater. The sweater was white and had a big dark blue pine tree on the front and extra blue on the collar and sleeves.

"Thanks Mabel" I stared at the sweater and smiled.

_____________

A few days later I woke up to the sound of Mabel screaming in my ears.

"DIPPER!!"

I groaned not wanting to wake up yet, it never fails to amaze me how early Mabel can wake up.

"What is it" I mumble.

"Guess who got you another christmas gift!" Mabel sung and danced around the room.

"Look!"

Mabel held up her phone in front of my face. I grabbed my glasses that were on the side of my bed and slid them on my face. I focused on the phone Mabel was handing me, I noticed she was showing me some social media website or app.

I glanced at my sister. "What is this and we weren't suppose to give each other gifts." 

Mabel pouted before rambling on about the social media.

She told me it was called 'virtual me' and it was a chat room where you could talk on line with other people who share similar interests with you. I remember other people at school were talking about virtual me. 

"I thought you could talk to someone about your crazy conspiracies." Mabel handed me the phone. "Your user name is dippingsause, you can started a chat room or join one."

Mabel smiled at me before skipping out of the room. 

I glanced at the phone in my hand. I hate social medias because I never know what to post and I never know what to say. But trying something never hurt anyone and no one will know who I am.

I started to look for a chat room.

'Blueflyingdorito' was the name of the user in the chat room. 

What a weird name I thought to myself before joining the chat room only to think. 'Oh gosh, what should I do? What do I say? What should I talk about? I freaked out.

I looked down at the phone and realized Blueflyingdorito already said something.

"Nice user name, Dippingsauce."

I snorted at the remark.

"Like your one to talk, Blueflyingdorito" I replied.

A few seconds later Blueflyingdorito replied back.

"My stupid brother gave me this user name and forced me to go on virtual me."

My eyes widened at the coincidence.

I typed back that my sister forced me to go on virtual me as well.

I chatted with Blueflyingdorito for a while and we had a lot in common, like we both like mystery books and fiction. We also live in the same area it's too bad we didn't attend the same school. I didn't realize how much time passed before Blueflyingdorito typed

"Chatting with you is nice but it's 1pm and I'm hungry."

I glanced at my clock beside my bed. I hadn't realized how much time passed. I heard my stomach rumble. I typed back to him.

"Can we talk again?" And send. I was bitting my nails waiting for a response.

"Sure, do you want to meet tomorrow and get breakfast at greasy's diner?"

Looking at the text I didn't expect he wanted to meet me in real life. After I finished daydreaming I quickly messages him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

______Will's POV_____

Dippingsause seems super cute. I can't wait to meet him, I hope he's as cute as I imagine him to be.

I hears the door creak beside me.

"What do you want bill?" I asked turning around in my chair. Bill and I are twins but we're polar opposites. He smirked at me running his hand though his bleach blond hair.

"Considering you have been on virtual me for a while... Did you find something interesting?" 

I glanced at bill. He always pokes his nose where it doesn't belong.

"Maybe." I turned around to face my computer. 

__________________

The next day I was excited to meet Dippingsauce. I decided to go earlier not to wake a certain someone who likes to poke their nose in other people's business. I put on a light blue sweater, dark grey pants and a black jacket and headed out the door.

When I got to the diner I waited inside grabbing a booth near the entrance. I was nervous to meet Dippingsauce. Looking around the diner was vacant, expect for lazy Susan. I adjusted my blue bangs in the window. 

A boy walked into the diner. He had black glasses and was dressed in a sweater with a pine tree on the front. The sweater was so big it could eat him.

Cute.

I wondered if he was Dippingsauce, but he was so small it looked like he was elementary not highschool. He glanced around as if he was looking for someone. His eyes trialled around until they landed on mine and he started to approach me.

"Umm... Are you... Blueflyingdorito?" 

He seemed nervous asking me.

"Are you Dippingsauce?"

His eyes instantly widen and smiled. He sat down across from me.

"My real name in mason, but you can call me dipper."

"My name is William, nice to meet you dipper." Looking closer at dipper he was really cute.

"Dipper you look pretty young are you sure your in highschool?"

"Of corse I'm in highschool, I'm just small." 

I watched him pout slightly.

We chatted awhile before ordering breakfast. Dipper and I both got pancakes but dipper got chocolate sprinkles on his. I wanted to tease him but I decided against it. Dippingsauce has been better than expected.

For the rest of the winter break dipper and I hung out often.

______Dipper's POV______

"William or will as he prefers it is super cool but he's also a bit of a nerd." I tell Mabel.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Mabel screams. "so do like like him!?" "I have to tell Pacifica!" 

Mabel continued to scream and text Pacifica, her girlfriend the details. 

"Mabel! He's just a friend!"

"Sure, tell that to the blush on your cheeks."

Did I like Will? I enjoyed hanging out with him during winter break but I don't think he thinks of me that way, but school is back and I have bigger problems to worry about.

___________________

"Dipper, Earth to Dipper." Wendy was waving her hand in my face.

I used to have a crush on Wendy, but that was before I realized I liked guys. And she's way out of my league. 

"Sorry what did you say?" 

Wendy rolled her eyes.

"You're always spacing out. I told you the teacher wanted to see you." 

"Right" 

______Dipper's POV______

I headed to the front to see what my teacher wanted. You could say that I was a teacher's pet but I didn't really care what other people thought of me. 

"Dipper Pines! Just the man I wanted to see."

"Mr. McGucket, What did you need me for?"

"You see Dipper there's a student who really needs to raise their grade and I want you to tutor him. And just between you and me the only reason I'm requesting this is because his parents can pull a few strings."

"Who's the student?" I asked.

"Bill Cipher."

A basically groaned in frustration. 

Bill Cipher is one of the most popular boy in school and the girls go crazy for him the total opposite of me. His family is rich and that's the only reason he's still at this school.

Mr. McGucket told me what time to meet bill and what days. Unfortunately I had to meet Bill today after school.

Can I just say the school day moved a little too quickly.  
_________

I walked into the library to find Bill already sitting at one of the tables.

"Pine tree your finally here. It took you long enough." Bill had a smirk plastered on his face." 

"Pine tree?" I asked

"Your shirt." He gestured to my sweater

"it's impossible not to notice something that hideous."

"This sweater is amazing, your just jealous."

"Whatever."

I made my way to the seat beside bill at when I was about to sit down  
My butt landed on the floor.  
Bill kicked my seat.

I could already tell this was going to be a long day

"Pine tree~ help me with this question."

"It's not that hard"

"That's what she said."

A very long day.

 

______Bill's POV______

The truth is I ace all my classes and I didn't need Pine Tree's help but I did need excuse to get closer to pine tree and all it took was my family name to pull a few strings.

I couldn't stop smiling when I came home. Will didn't notice because he was on the the phone smiling and being bubbly. 

Too bubbly.

After a very long conversation will finally hung up. 

"So...who was that" I asked.

"Dippingsauce the one I met online." Will replied

"Oh some idiot you met online. Boring."

"Unlike you I was out having fun with Pine tree." I said.

"Oh that guy you keep talking about, are you going to break this one too?"

I smirked at that. A Cheshire Cat grin was on my face as I replied 

"Of course."


	2. To Gaze upon a galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is bored of studying and decides to star gaze with his favorite Pine tree.

_____Dipper POV____

I massaged my temple. Bill was a pain in my butt. I was about to blow a fuse before I excused myself to get a drink from a vending machine.

I bend down to pick up my drink from the vending machine, but before I had a chance to pick up my drink another hand snatched it before me.

"Pine tree! How nice of you to get a drink for me."

Before I processed the sentence Bill opened my coke and started to drink from it.

"Hey! that's mine!" I yelled.

I snatched the bottle back and took a sip.

"I thought I told you to finish the rest of the problems." I told Bill.

For a second I thought Bill had a faint blush on his cheeks. Before he replied

"Pine tree, how daring to give me a indirect kiss." Bill had his famous smirk on his face.

"Indirect kiss? I share drinks with my friends all the time!" I was embarrassed and angry. "What are you? five?"

____Bill's POV____

"Would a five year old be able to finish this and get them all right?"

I handed my homework to pine tree. He quickly scanned the sheet of paper. 

"This... Is all correct." Pine tree said in shocked before calming down and saying "What nerd did you beat up to get these?"

"Pine tree! How could you think so little of me"

Before he could answer I noticed something on pine tree's forehead.

"What's this?" I brushed Pine tree's bangs to the side. There was a constellation of the Big Dipper. 

Beautiful.

I didn't get a good look before Pine tree jerked his head back and covered his forehead with his hands.

"D-did you see?"

Seeing the worried expression on his face I already knew he didn't like his birth mark and was trying to hide it.

"What if I did?" I asked.

"Never mind" Pine tree said. Brushing his bangs down to cover his forehead. "Let's just go back and study."

I frowned at him. Pine tree's so boring wanting to study all day long.

"Hey pine tree, instead of studying why don't we ditch and hang out instead?"

________________

"Bill how much further do we have to go?" Pine tree said in between gasps for air.

I was amazed that Pine tree agreed to come with me to the top of a mountain.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"My secret hide out, Don't worry we're almost there, it'll be worth it."

Worth it for me.

__________

"We're here!" I yelled when I made it to the top.

Dipper quickly ran up to keep up with me.

"Woah." 

"I know breath taking right?" I responded. "To bad we weren't fast enough for the beginning of the sunset."

"It's still beautiful"

I sat down on the grass and Pine tree sat down to join me.

"Pine tree we don't really know each other, tell me about your self"

"Well I love fiction and mysteries and I have a twin sister named Mabel."

"Really? I have a twin brother"

"What's his name?"

Before I could respond Pine tree's phone rang.

"Ring ring~" 

"Sorry Bill, let me take this."

"Hello? Mabel I thought..."

Dipper got up and walked to the side. Dipper's voice began to become quieter and quieter before becoming white noise. 

I laid down on the grass and looked at the stars and constellations.

North Star, Ursa Major 

The Big Dipper.

____FLASHBACK____

"Bill dear~ do you want to celebrate your birthday at Will's birthday party?"

"No, I don't know anyone at Will's party and I want my own birthday party, with mom and dad."

__________

"Happy 7th birthday!" one of the maids said. "Aren't you going to blow out your candles?"

"I'm going to wait for Mom and Dad to come back from Will's birthday party."

I don't remember how much time passed, but when I looked out the window it was dark out. My mother came thorough the door looking quite frazzled.

"Sorry we couldn't come home sooner, Wills party was longer than expected."

The party ended up like any normal birthday party and after the party I headed back to my room. When I was about to sleep I heard a knock on the door.

I got up and opened the door. 

I saw Will holding 2 presents.

"Happy Birthday!"

He handed me the 2 gifts.

"Hurry up and open it!"

"Okay okay"

Will went into my room and sat down I sat down beside him and teared the wrappings to shreds. 

The smaller present was a book about constellations and the bigger present was a telescope.

"Awesome! Will lets set this up and look at constellations." I was excited to look at constellations  
_______

"ARGH!!" I yelled. "I can't find anything!" 

"Why don't you try and look for the North Star?" Will asked. "It might be easier to find other constellations that way."

Will was looking at my constellation book, while I tried navigating stars and constellations in the Sky. I couldn't find anything and I was getting frustrated. 

"Let me try." Will said.

Will got up and looked though the telescope. After a few minutes he screamed.

"I found Ursa Minor!"

"How did you find it?" I asked.

I was jealous that Will found it with in moments, while I didn't find anything for hours.

After a while Will exclaimed.

"I can't find the Big Dipper! It's suppose to be the easiest to find" 

"Let me try"

Will moved to the side and I looked thorough the telescope. After a few minutes I exclaimed.

"I found it I found the Big Dipper!"

At the same moment my parents came in the room.

"That's great bill I'm glad your enjoying your present." My mother came in the room smiling. "Next time you, Will and your father and I can all go and look at the stars together. "Won't that be fun?"

"Yes!"

Unfortunately my mother and father never had 'time' to go look at stars with me.

 

____END OF FLASHBACK____

____Dipper POV____

"Bill!" I yelled. 

"Yes?"

"I've been calling your name for awhile."

"Sorry?"

I sighed now knowing what others felt like when I space out.

"Never mind what are you doing?"

"Looking at constellations."

I always loved stars but I never really had the time to star gaze. Bill was almost in his own little world while gazing at the stars. He might even look hot?

"Teach me how to look for constellations." I said while I sat next to Bill.

Bill sat up and pointed to the Sky.

"That the North Star it's connected to Ursa Minor and that below it is..."

"The Big Dipper." I finished the sentence. He smiled at me

"Bingo."

On top of the cliff that Bill brought me to the stars seem to go on forever. Bill continued to talk about the constellations while I continued to listen.

___Bill POV___

"And that's-" I paused as Pine Tree's head fell on my lap.

'Why did you ask me to show you stars if you're just going to fall asleep?'

Pine tree look very vulnerable while sleeping. I brushed his bangs off of his face my finger tracing over the constellation trying not to wake Pine tree up.

Vulnerable and easy to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm... I don't really know how telescopes and constellations work. Soooo some of this information might not be true just pretend this is an alternate world where you can see all constellation at all times. This chapter is also very slow but I hope you enjoy anyway! =^ㅅ^=


	3. On The Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Will go to the carnival! But they both have a hidden agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't know if you knew this but Will always calls Dipper Dippingsauce and Bill calls him Pine Tree. Also Will and Bill don't know that each other know dipper. :P  
> W-was that clear? Whoops oh well. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ps this chapter is very short sorry. I'm very busy nope that winter break is over. I want it to be the weekend already.

____Will's POV____

"Dippingsauce, We've been hanging out for a while and..."

"Wow, how cheesy" Bill interrupted. 

"W-what? Get out no one asked for your opinion!" I blushed furiously.

I wanted to be an official couple with Dippingsauce, but I didn't want to ruin my friendship with him and I didn't know if he was gay! Our family knows that I'm gay and Bill's bisexual and is fine with it but I don't know if Dippingsauce's parents would be ok with it. A bunch of different scenarios and thoughts rushed into my head. But first I needed to get dressed

 

___Dipper's POV___

I was going to head out to meet Will at a small coffee shop near my house. I was really excited I even asked Wendy to cover my shift at the mystery shack. I grabbed my keys and phone from my room and I headed to leave my room

I jiggled the handle of the door knob but my door didn't budge. I rammed the door with my body as the door flung open and I landed on the ground. 

"Seriously?" I asked no one in particular.

I would need to ask Soos to fix the door.

I headed to the gift shop to leave for my date.

________

When I got to the coffee shop Will was already there. He looked like he was spacing out he didn't notice me approach him.

"Boo!"

"Dippingsauce?"

"Did you wait long?" I asked.

"No I just got here"

I took a seat across from will.

"So what's the plan today?" I asked.  
When I asked what we were going to do phone Will just said it would be a surprise.

He smirked as he replied.

"You have to wait and see."

______

We left the coffee shop and we drove to Will's mystery destination.  
Awhile later I looked out the car window and saw a fairest wheel and a roller coaster.

"Woah." Was my only response while Will and I got out of the car.

"There's a hidden area you can get get into the carnival for free." Will said while smiling.

"Really?" I asked a bit surprised and suspiciously.

"Yep my brother told me about it, he brings his... Dates here."

"Wow, your brother sounds like a real player."

Will didn't really have a reply to that and changed the subject to something else while we head to the carnival. 

____Will's POV___

After a few rides Dipper looked happy everything was going great and perfect condition to ask dipper to date me.

"Will! Let's go on that ride!"

I looked over at the ride it looked like a space ship that spin around 

until I had to puke.

"Geez, if you get motion sick then you should have picked a different spot to hang out." Dipper said when I left the bathroom.

I could have died of embarrassment, there's no way I could ask Dipper to date me now.

"I feel better now, but let's take a break."

We walked around a bit and got cotton candy.

"Are you feeling better now?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah I think I can go on more rides now.

"Let's go on that one then." Dipper pointed to a fairest wheel.

When we finally got on the ride We were both quiet for a moment.

Dipper broke the silence and said

"Umm... I wanted to give you this." He handed me the letter. "Don't open it until you get home."

___

After the sunset we called it a day. I dropped off Dipper back to his house and went home.

I almost forgot the letter Dipper gave me I tear open the envelope and read the letter.

'Geez Dippingsause it's like you can read my mind.'


End file.
